First Time
by bookworm1517
Summary: The first time Rose and Scorpius meet, they are seven. A short one-shot story told from two perspectives about the interaction. Fluff. Valentine's Day inspired. Rose/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hey, this is my first Rose/Scorpius story that I've published. I'm trying to write a longer one about them in Hogwarts but it's going really slowly. Today, during English we were discussing poetry and I was doodling and this idea popped into my head. I had an image of a little boy giving a girl a flower and since it's Valentine's Day I decided to write it.**

**The first chapter is from Rose's point of view, the second from the parents'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

><p>First Time<p>

I looked at the boy standing in front of me mistrustfully. Scorpius, he had said his name was. He was seven, like me. "My daddy told me to stay away from you!" I finally told him in as firm a tone as I could muster.

A look of hurt passed across his face and I felt slightly guilty. Then he smiled at me. "Do you always do what he says?" he asked shrewdly.

I couldn't help it. I smiled back at him.

Scorpius looked at me carefully for a moment.

"Close your eyes and wait here, Rose!" he commanded.

I looked at him suspiciously before closing my eyes. I heard him move away and bit my lip. This was probably a prank… I never should have closed my eyes. I was ready to open my eyes and leave. I'm sure he had simply left me standing there like an idiot. _Boys are stupid_, I thought bitterly. It was a true statement.

"Okay!" I heard Scorpius say. "You can open your eyes now!"

I opened them slowly, terrified of what was about to happen and almost laughed in relief when I saw him standing in front of me holding a small yellow flower out.

"I picked you a flower 'cause it's pretty, like you…" he mumbled shyly.

I giggled slightly and reached out for the flower. "Thank you!" I said to him.

He gave me a crooked smile, "I was gonna get you a rose, since, you know… your name is Rose… but it hurt my hands when I tried to pick one…" He held his hands out and I could see they had been scratched badly.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then looked away, blushing. Scorpius' grin widened.

Albus suddenly came running over to us. "Come on Rosie, Scorpius! We're gonna play tag!"

He ran off and, after giving me one last look, Scorpius followed him.

I ran across the yard to where the grown ups stood. I headed to my mum and smelled the flower while thinking about the blonde boy I had just met.

"Mummy!" I called as I got close to her. "Can you hold my flower?"

She turned to me and nodded when I gave it to her, "Of course, Rosie."

"Thanks! I'm gonna go play tag!"

I skipped off to join the rest of my family and friends in running around the yard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please review! The next chapter is what the adults saw happen.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter. It is from the parents' (Hermione, Ron, Draco, Astoria) point of view. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

><p>First Time-2<p>

"I told her to say away from boys!" Ron growled as he watched Scorpius Malfoy talk to his daughter. "Especially that one!"

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "They're seven and Rosie can be friends with whomever she likes."

The red headed man dropped his head at his wife's scolding before turning to glare at the blond man next to him. "If your son hurts her…" he threatened.

"Weasley, as Hermione already pointed out, they're seven. Though I am a bit surprised you're more worried about Scorpius' gender than his last name," Draco Malfoy drawled.

Astoria sighed and rolled her eyes at Hermione. They two women had finally accepted that their husbands would never be able to call each other by their first names. They might be friendly, but it was too much of a change for them to deal with each other on a first name basis.

The two women began laughing as they watched Scorpius leave Rose and run into the garden. They watched as he tried to pick a rose from its stem by pulling on it. Even the men chuckled as Scorpius looked at his hand with an intent expression. He turned around, scouring the area around him for a suitable flower.

Scorpius ran over to a bunch of small yellow daisies and picked one with ease. He examined it carefully before running back to Rose.

Ron exhaled sharply as the boy held out the flower to his daughter who accepted it with a laugh. Draco laughed at the other man's expression when Rose leaned in to kiss Scorpius.

Astoria sighed again, "Young love."

"About to be interrupted," Hermione laughed.

Albus ran over and interrupted his two friends.

"Just like his father," Hermione mused.

Ron was debating between laughing and yelling at the whole situation when Rose arrived with her flower.

Hermione took it delicately from her and placed it on the table. "They'll be dating by the end of Hogwarts," she told Astoria seriously.

The other woman nodded and both of the men stared at them with mouths open.

"No way!" Ron laughed. "Rosie won't be dating until she's thirty. At least."

Draco shook his head, "And I definitely don't think that a seven year old giving someone a flower means they'll date in the future…"

Hermione and Astoria just laughed and turned away from their husbands with knowing looks in their eyes.

* * *

><p>On the way home that night, Draco heard confirmation for his wife's theory.<p>

"I'm gonna marry Rose someday," Scorpius yawned as his parents carried him into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! And Happy Valentine's Day!<strong>


End file.
